chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabal of Thorns
A cabal of wizards in the North Marches who work together for mutual aid and support. The Cabal of Thorns is full of bastards and commoners but follows the philosophy and supports the Order of Stars. Each member wears a moon silver and malachite ring with the rune used by the Cabal etched into the stone. The ring acts as a spell-storing ring that often holds a single spell. Major Events *870 KR : Founded by Tethys Thornwalker , Daethen Firethorn and X. *878 KR : Funded a laboratory chamber within the Argent Tor from the High Council. (Use Event/Cabal:Thorns) Event/Cabal:Thorns History Mark The mark of the Cabal is a ring of moonsilver and malachite with the symbol for 'Thorn' carved into the green stone. The symbolism used in the mark is two fold: moonsilver was selected due to its rarity and sign of wealth. This was a reflection of the cabal's combined strength to overcome the obstacles in its path. The use of malachite, a fairly cheap though useful stone, was selected for a multiple of reasons. The stone, when powdered, is often used by scribes as a form of pigment. As each one of the founding members of the Cabal worked as scribes, the stone is a reminder of their humble beginings. Additionally, malachite was chosen as it is commonly found in the north marches - also where the founders originated. The mark functions as a ring of spell-storying though it only can hold a single spell within the matrix. Many times the spell will be a 'hold out' spell, allowing the magi to escape or deflect harm should the need arise. Resources The Cabal is not the wealthiest of arcane groups by far but they are not cheap either. They spend their coin wisely, invest it only when and where it will pay them the most. *Tethys: As Master of the Priory of Thornhaven, Tethys is the primary talent scout for the Cabal, always on the watch for new magical talent with which to fill their ranks. *Daethen: As a merchant and former wizard-for-hire, Daethen is the primary source of coin within the Cabal and has positioned himself as their leader. Operating for years in the stretch between Blackwatch and Kingsbridge, he is deeply involved in the dye and cloth trade in the North Marches. His primary commodities are Briarthorn and Azure Bloom dye. He eventually settled near the town of Azure Port. *Renfrey: A trader of rare books, he is the cabal's connection to rare, sometimes forgotten sources of magical and mundane lore. Additionally, Renfrey was able to utilize his magic to create what he calls an 'Collapsing Tome " which he provides to each of the memebers and their apprentices. Heirlooms The Heirlooms of the Cabal were created with the combined resources and skills of its members. Expensive, rare materials were purchased collectively and the enchantments were performed by the group as a whole so that each item was greater than that could be produced by a single member. The understanding is that the items are owned by the cabal and are to be passed from master back to the Cabal and then to other recipients in the course of time. Heirloom/Thorns Holdings Holding/Thorns Category:Cabal Category:Order of Stars